


How to Care for Your Ryuk

by DonAnon



Series: Death Note is best note [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Shinigami, death note is best note, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A how to guide for taking care of everyone's favorite shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for Your Ryuk

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a fanfic per say. Just something fun and slightly fluffy I felt like doing. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.

When you stumble upon a death note, you are also stumbling upon a shinigami. Although all shinigami can be intimidating and are Gods of Death, they can be just like people. Different thoughts, emotions, feelings. No two are alike. And none are especially like your Ryuk. Here are a few tips and tricks to help you care for him.

 

_**Ryuk is not on your** **side:**  _Ryuk will not provide you with much help or guidance in the use of your death note. He won't offer much advice or assistance. At times, he'll even laugh at your misfortune. In the end, all decisions made are yours and all problems are yours to deal with.

However, with that being said...

_**You can bribe your Ryuk with apples:** _ Ryuk likens apples to cigarettes, and they can be used against him. Need help finding wiretaps and hidden cameras? Need him to get off his freeloading ass and do some work for you? Just casually bring up the delicious red fruit and he will bend to your will. At least a little bit anyway.

_**Your Ryuk doesn't care about you:**   _ Even though you guys may be sharing a living space and your free time, Ryuk isn't invested in you as person. He's not going to ask you about your dreams and deepest fears over dinner. He's not going to hand you a tissue when you cry after watching a romantic comedy.  He doesn't care if you stub your toe in the middle of night. (Although in that case he might laugh at you.) You're just something to pass to the time. You are basically like a Sim or an action figure.

With that being said...

_**Be sure to provide your Ryuk with plenty entertainment:** _ Your Ryuk came to Earth because he was bored. He doesn't want to watch you hang out with friends or watch unmarried or divorced women pretending to be housewives hurl drinks at each other. He wants entertainment so be sure to write lots of name in your handy dandy notebook.

Make the deaths interesting and exciting. Don't be afraid to experiment or catch the attention of the police. Don't shy away from getting involved in the investigation. And of course, it's totally acceptable to gain a high rank within the police force and deceive all your friends and coworkers into thinking you aren't a cold blooded killer. Lead them off the trail. Have them think a sleazy businessman is doing the killings when it was you, ~~Dio~~!

Oh wait.

Wrong show.

Just write lots of names and don't be afraid of the attention. 

And finally....

_**He will write your name:**_ All good things must come to an end. At some point so will your time with Ryuk. And when that time comes, he will write your name. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. It was my first Death Note fic so be gentle with me! Seriously though, what did you guys think? Would like more things like these? Feedback is greatly appreciated it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
